


A little low, a little high

by meganechansan



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Spies AU, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganechansan/pseuds/meganechansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt and video "Man forgets he's married after surgery."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little low, a little high

“Where is he?”   
  
Two pairs of eyes look up at him and he repeats the question, almost pushing the blonde telling him to calm down .   
  
All Nitori remembers is being the only one to hear Rin’s gasp over the intercom, the sound of a curse falling from the redhead’s lips before two shots rang and then static cut the communication.   
  
They had worked hard for the mission but at the end -like almost 90% of the times that they got Kisumi into a mission- something went wrong, trapping the team inside the building. Rin had said he could get them a clear exit through the building and had flung himself to the only hallway that Nitori could find empty to get Sousuke and the rest out, only to find that there were reinforcements waiting for them.  
  
And then all communications were cut, until he got a call from the hospital.  
  
“Ai-chan, he’s fine, the bullet didn’t--”  
  
“Oh my God he got shot _again_ -”  
  
“Nagisa, you’re really not helping-”  
  
“But the doctor said that there was only a 37% for the surgery to go _very wrong_ \--”  
  
“ _Nagisa!_ ”  
  
“They’re really good numbers Rei-chan!!”  
  
He doesn’t notice Sousuke helping him sit down, because he’s too dizzy and his vision is suddenly a bit darker, his hands shaking when he tries to run fingers through his hair. A while later he notices someone rubbing his back and telling him “he’s gonna be fine” over and over, and the thing is, having been through all that they’ve lived, he knows that Rin is gonna be fine.   
  
It still doesn’t stop him from feeling on the verge of panic whenever something happens to the redhead.   
  
Two hours later, the lights of the operation room go off, and when the surgeon comes out he’s grateful to Makoto for asking, because when he sees some blood on the man’s coat he feels his throat close up.   
  
“The bullet, thankfully, didn’t hit any vital organs…” Sousuke explains to him later, voice an undertone of quiet concern and some exasperation, and Nitori couldn’t agree more. This is almost normal for them now.  
  
He somehow tunes off the explanation about bullet fragments in his abdomen, the doctors had to make sure there was no internal bleeding, that he would recover soon and they were keeping him under heavy sedatives after the surgery.   
  
He only got up when they moved Rin to a private room and he was able to go and sit with him. A day goes by, he refuses to leave and is grateful that they have enough connections so that they let him stay with Rin, dozing on and off in lapses between staring at Rin sleep and listening to the soft murmurs in the hallways.  
  
“You seriously will kill me, one day.” Nitori murmurs, a yawn escaping him as he leans on one side of the bed, the silence of the room and the soft beeping of the heart monitor lulling him into a light sleep. He hadn’t been paying much attention, but he was sure everyone came over every hour or so. He hadn't been paying much attention to the time either.   
  
So, when the hand under his moves slowly his eyes shoot open and he sits up straight, looking at hazed eyes looking up at him.  
  
“...Rin?” he asks, and when the man looks at him with confused eyes he almost panics for a moment, until he remembers there was no head trauma and the man in the hospital scrubs looking at him is waking up from heavy sedatives. “Hey…”  
  
“Where am I?” Rin asks, and before Nitori can answer Rin giggles, his hand clumsily brushing Nitori’s. “Woah, you’re cute.”  
  
And just like that, his heart slows its hasty beating, his lips curl up into a smile and a soft flush blooms on his cheeks..   
  
“T-thank you… and you’re in a hospital.”  
  
“Are you my doctor?” Rin asks him then, slurring the words a little but smiling nonetheless.   
  
“Oh, he’s awake.” Sousuke interrupts whatever Nitori was going to say from the door, a bag with Nitori’s clothes on a shoulder before he looks at the redhead, pointing at Nitori with his thumb. “Hey idiot, try not to play the hero next time, you almost gave poor Ai a heart attack.”  
  
“I have no idea of what you--” Rin frowns, seems to shake off whatever he was going to say, before looking at him with an almost curious gaze. “Why would I scare the doctor?” then turning to Nitori. "What’s your name by the way?"  
  
“A-Aiichiro Nitori, and I’m not a doctor, sorry…”  
  
Nitori blushes a little bit more when Sousuke laughs, shaking his head in amusement and murmuring something about the sedatives making him high.  
  
“He’s your _husband_ , Rin.”  
  
And Nitori can’t help the slight chuckle that escapes him when Rin’s eyes turn comically wide, his cheeks turn pink and his lips form an almost perfect ‘o’.  
  
“....... _holy shit_.”  
  
“Yeah.” Sousuke says, and laughs a bit more when Rin looks at him and makes weak ‘look at him’ eyes to Nitori.   
  
“This cutie? Dating _me_?”  
  
“ _I know_.” Sousuke says, laughing, leaving the bag next to Nitori and shaking his head. “I’ll leave you with your husband now, behave.”  
  
“ _HOLY SHIT_.” Rin says again, and goes red when he notices Nitori sitting so close. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I just… _wow_ ”  
  
“Rin, come on…”  
  
“I _definitely_ hit jackpot.”  
  
“ _Riiin_ …” Nitori whines, face beet red hidden between his hands.  
  
“We’re _married_?” Rin asks again, voice full of wonder and childlike amazement, and something in Nitori’s heart explodes in a thousand fireworks.  
  
“Yes, almost two years now.” he answers, turning his hand so he can take Rin’s.  
  
“How? you’re, like, an angel?”  
  
And Nitori laughs, holds Rin’s hand proudly and kisses his cheek when the nurses come to check up on him and he preens in front of them, grinning wide and introducing him as his husband.  
  
It might not be the last time he has to visit a hospital due to Rin’s job, but this one is definitely one he will remember fondly.  
  
  



End file.
